Honey, You're Sweeter Than Pi
by keiminnn
Summary: When Arthur lets his sweeter side show, Alfred can't help but turn into a big sap himself. teenage!AU, one-shot drabble


**Honey, You're Sweet Than Pi**

Alfred wakes with a start, drool dripping from the corner of his lips and hair an awful mess. "What time is it!" he yells in a panic. He struggles to stand until he realizes that his legs had fallen asleep under the table, instead swinging his head to look beyond Arthur for the alarm clock.

"It's eleven o'clock," Arthur says plainly as he flips the page of his textbook.

Alfred gawks at that and Arthur's sheer indifference. "And you didn't wake me up! Or even try!" The following morning was the beginning of their exam period, with tests on sciences, various maths, and other subjects Alfred couldn't recall at the moment. In lieu, they opted for a study date at Arthur's. However, after eating all of Arthur's chips (and having to clean up the crumby mess he made) as well as playing some games on his phone, Alfred had only succeeded in reading his textbook's introduction before falling asleep on Arthur's desk.

"I did. Precisely seven times," Arthur says disinterestedly to Alfred's hysteria. He then writes something in his notebook, not looking up even once. "You shouldn't be staying up until four in the morning playing those video games. Your sleeping pattern is atrocious."

It doesn't seem like Alfred is listening anymore as he lets his head drop on the desk with a thump. "No way..." he whines. "Now I'm going to flunk everything for sure..." He couldn't see how he was going to read through all of their textbooks and memorize everything he needed while getting enough sleep to think properly- though Arthur would probably argue that he gets too much sleep and that he probably doesn't even think at all. As he wallows in his own misery, he hears Arthur's papers shuffling loudly.

"Here," Arthur says.

Alfred peeks his head up slightly to see a bundle of papers being handed to him.

"I highlighted the things that are most likely to be on the tests. Just do your best to study them before morning comes. I've also contacted your mother to tell her you'll be sleeping over tonight. She says good luck and if we wake up on time, she can make your favorite blueberry waffles, so we can have those for breakfast on our way to school."

For a moment, Alfred doesn't believe what he just heard, but when it sinks in, he flings himself to Arthur's side of the tiny desk to give him an enormous hug, pulling him into his lap.

"W- What are you doing! Gah! You're crumpling your notes, let go!" Arthur yelps, clearly flustered as he pushes at Alfred's arm in front of him.

"You're the best, you know that?" Alfred says with a grin against Arthur's shoulder. He can't believe he has such an amazingly thoughtful person in his life, and that he's his boyfriend. "Thank you."

"Yes, well... I just thought it would be easier for me to study if I wrote my notes twice and make sure I have a good breakfast before the exams." Arthur lifts his hand to cough into it, but Alfred can tell he's trying to cover his true intentions.

Alfred then can't seem to help himself as he peppers Arthur's cheek with quick noisy kisses. "Don't be like that!" he says teasingly, still pecking at Arthur who turns red in turn. "Just say that it's because I'm your boyfriend and that you love me!"

He feels Arthur's cheeks get very warm against him, clearly overwhelmed by all of the affection Alfred is obnoxiously giving him, and Alfred laughs a little at how fun and easy it is to rile him up.

"And that you think I'm totally sexy with a great bod," Alfred adds only slightly jokingly while Arthur scoffs.

"Yes, quite a shame that you aren't as smart as you are good-looking though," Arthur says back playfully as he faces Alfred with a smirk. "But I suppose one can't be both," he shrugs.

Alfred smiles, easily answering "You are."

He then turns pink at the realization of his own response while Arthur just stares in surprise, making Alfred feel like the flustered one and opting him to bring them back to their studying. However, Arthur doesn't give him the chance when he turns around to quietly, though just as sweetly as Alfred, hug him back.

The embrace turns out brief since Arthur let's go rather quickly, and he immediately turns away, removing himself from Alfred's lap to face his work once more. "Hurry up and study a bit before bed, you idiot," he says roughly.

Alfred happily obliges and collects his notes with an understanding smile. He sits comfortably next to Arthur, who, instead of that hard, focused demeanor he wore earlier, is light pink up to his ears and almost seems to be smiling.

* * *

**A/N**: Horrible saps for each other, aren't they? /n\ I really want to write one where Alfred is the really flustered one, although I feel incredibly embarrassed writing such grossly sappy things too. orz I also have another part/ alternate ending to this same story, but I'm not so sure I want to post it or not.;; And a confession: I write these fics between 3- 5 in the morning without bothering to finish checking them when I'm more aware, so once again sorry for my poor judgement in writing. Those are the times I'm most motivated in writing though. /sob

Oh and I know I told some of you I'd post this sooner, but I've been verily busy until today. Went to my town's Obon and what a surprise- Ryan Higa was back for the summer so got to see him there, then I had my flight, and went to the most socially exhausting party (definitely something I'm not used to) too, but it's been great fun this summer!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
